


What Could Go Wrong?

by LetsPretendThisNeverHappened



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Just a little tho, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Mutual Pining, Pseudoscience, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPretendThisNeverHappened/pseuds/LetsPretendThisNeverHappened
Summary: After the rise of new supervillains and Hawkmoth becoming stronger our heroes decide to create a group chat as a way to communicate out of the mask...What could go wrong?





	1. Of Chats and Clones

**Official Young Miracles Group Chat**

**Coccinelle has added CatsMeow, QueenB, NinjaTurtle, and Vulpes to** **Young Miracles**

 

 **Coccinelle:** Welcome everyone to the official Young Miracles group chat

 

 **QueenB:** May I ask just what made Cara pick the name “NinjaTurtle?”

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** Hey, at least _I_ didnt just use my superhero name

 

 **QueenB:** and what, pray tell, is wrong with that?

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** it's uncreative

 

 **QueenB:** it's a group chat to help make us more efficient?? why would it need to be creative??

 

 **Vulpes:** 15 seconds in and Queenie and Cara are already fighting, Chat you owe me 6 euros

 

 **CatsMeow:** darnit

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** dude it's a private group chat you can curse

 

 **CatsMeow:** sorry, force of habit

 

 **Coccinelle:** ANYWHO, this group chat is strictly for CO-MMUN-I-CA-TION, as in ONLY using it to CO-MMUN-I-CATE if there is an AKUMA _OR_ anything else the police can't handle

 

 **Catsmeow:** well looks like someone got up out the wrong side of the bed

 

 **Coccinelle:** nope, just done with your bs

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** oh shit, LB just cursed

 

 **QueenB:** it was nice knowing you guys

 

 **Coccinelle:** AS I WAS SAYING, IF you guys wanna make a DIFFERENT group chat to bond and whatnot say aye!

 

 **Vulpes:** Ayyee

 

 **CatsMeow:** AYEE

 

 **QueenB:** aye

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** AYE AYE MATEY

 

 **Coccinelle:** kay give me a few secs

 

**UnOfficial YM Group Chat**

**Coccinelle has added QueenB, NinjaTurtle, Vulpes, and CatsMeow to** **UnOfficial YM Group Chat**

 

 **Coccinelle:** here ya go

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** c'mon LB at least give it a good name

 

 **NinjaTurtle has changed** **UnOfficial YM Group Chat** **to** **only the spiciest memes**

 

 **QueenB:** no

 

 **QueenB has changed** **only the spiciest memes** **to** **Only The Spiciest Memes**

 

 **QueenB:** there fixed it

 

 **CatsMeow:** it's literally the same as it was before???

 

 **Vulpes:** yea B why'd you change it

 

 **QueenB:** THE LACK OF CAPITALIZATION WAS MAKING ME ANXIOUS OK

 

 **Coccinelle:** SEE CHAT SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME

 

 **QueenB:** YOU LIKE IT CAPITALIZED TOO????

 

 **Coccinelle:** OF COURSE IT JUST FEELS SO _UGH_ WHEN IT ISN'T

 

 **QueenB:** IKRRR???

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** did… did Queenie and LB just bond over capitalization??

 

 **CatsMeow:** HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 

 **QueenB:** ;))))) jealous?

 

 **CatsMeow:** NO CUZ MY LADY IS STRAIGHT

 

 **QueenB:** you suure bout that? ;)))))))

 

 **Coccinelle:** why are we discussing my sexuality in the group chat??

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** chat’s the one who brought it up..

 

 **CatsMeow:** way to throw me under the bus bro

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** sorry bro it's every bro for their self

 

 **CatsMeow:** HOW DARE

 

 **Coccinelle:** waif… Rena has been real quiet for a long time

 

 **QueenB:** you're right usually she's always yapping like there's no tmrw

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** “yapping”?

 

 **QueenB:** you know… like the sounds little dogs make when they're angry

 

 **Vulpes:** EXCUSE YOU BUT I AM NOT “ALWAYS YAPPING”

 

 **QueenB:** mmhhmm sure whatever helps you sleep at night

 

 **Vulpes:** BISH BITE ME

 

 **QueenB:** kinky~

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** wtf Queenie

 

 **QueenB:** SOMEOEBAOBDNFJSJSB  SS

 

 **Vulpes:** uh queenie are you ok??

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** Queeeennniiiiieeee

 

 **CatsMeow:** it's been like 2 minutes should we be worried

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** crossing my fingers and hoping she's playing a prank

 

 **CatsMeow:** IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES NOW I'M REALLY WORRIED

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** QUEENIE ANSWER US RN OR I SWEAR TO GOD

 

 **QueenB:** What's wrong Carapace? ;-)

 

 **CatsMeow:** QUEENIE YOU HAD US SO WORRIED

 

 **QueenB:** Don't worry Chat Noir, I am perfectly okay! :>

 

 **CatsMeow:** wait,,,

 

 **CatsMeow:** SHE USED AN EMOTICON AND YOUR WHOLE NAMEE

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** THIS IS SOME INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS SHIT

 

 **QueenB:** I don't know what you're talking about Carapace, it's me! Queen Bee!! :))))))

 

 **CatsMeow:** LADYBUG!!!!!! QUEEN BEE HAS BEEN REPLACED BY THIS--- THING

 

 **Coccinelle:** WHAT are you guys talking about??

 

 **QueenB:** Yeah guys! Stop being so mean!! :(((

 

 **Coccinelle** : holy shit she has been replaced

 

 **Vulpes:** Guys, I think you're overreacting! Queen Bee is perfectly fine! 8D

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** did….. did Rena just use proper grammar???

 

 **CatsMeow:** and call B by her full name???

 

 **Coccinelle:** Guys I'm pretty sure there's an akuma running around,,, it's the only explanation

 

 **Vulpes:** Aw, she found us out! :((((

 

 **QueenB:** You're just too clever for us, aren't you Ladybug? ;))))

 

 **Vulpes:** No matter! 8)))

 

 **QueenB:** We have already replaced two of you  :DDD

 

 **Vulpes:** Leaving just three of you to stop us! (^∇^)

 

 **QueenB:** Good luck!!! \\\☆-☆//

 

 **Coccinelle:** WE GOTTA TAKE THESE GUYS DOWN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE AND GET OUR FRIENDS BACC!!!!

 

 **CatsMeow:** YEEAAA!!!!!!!!

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** WE CAN DO THIS!!!!!!!!!

  


**A cat, a turtle and a ladybug walk into a bar**

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** HOLY SHIT WE CANNOT DO THIS

 

 **Coccinelle:** STOP TEXTING AND START FIGHTING!!!!

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** IDK WHO TO FIGHTT

 

 **CatsMeow:** I'M THE ONE WITH THE BRANCH IN THEUR HAIR

 

 **Coccinelle:** CGAT THAT'S BRILLIANT I GOT A TWIG IN MY HAIR TOO

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** I'M THE ONE WITH THEIR HOOD DOWN AND A BRANCH IN THEIR HAIR

 

 **Coccinelle:** NOW GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME

 

**Only The Spiciest Memes**

 

 **QueenB:** holy shit that was the most terrifying akuma ever

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** he was?? So creepy?? Like Imma have nightmares about this

 

 **Vulpes:** samee

 

 **Cats Meow:** I will never look at Bugaboo the same way ever again

 

 **Coccinelle:** and the way the clones finished each other’s sentences??? Like that was pure horror movie material

 

 **CatsMeow:** speaking of movies…

 

 **QueenB:** no

 

 **CatsMeow:** YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME FINISH

 

 **QueenB:** I don't need to, I know it's gonna be dum

 

 **CatsMeow:** BUGABOO QUEENIE’S BEING MEAN AGAIN

 

 **Coccinelle:** queenie… what have we talked about?

 

 **QueenB:** that I am amazing and deserve the world?

 

 **Coccinelle:** no,, that you need to be nicer to ur teammates

 

 **QueenB:** but the majority of them are idiots!!

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** HOW DARE

 

 **Vulpes:** you're talking about Cara and Chat right?

 

 **QueenB:** ;)))

 

 **Coccinelle:** Queeniee

 

 **QueenB:** hhhhhh

 

 **Coccinelle:** Queenniee

 

 **QueenB:** HHHHHH

 

 **Coccinelle:** _Queeenniiieee_

 

 **QueenB:** fiiine,, im sorry

 

 **CatsMeow:** hmph

 

 **Coccinelle:** _chat_

 

 **Vulpes:** oh shit LB went straight to italics

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** that's never a good sign

 

 **CatsMeow:** FINE I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY B

 

 **Coccinelle:** Good kitty

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** kinky~~

 

 **Coccinelle:** Cara

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** I'M SORRYY LADYBUG PLEASE DON'T USE THE DISAPPOINTED MOM VOICE ON ME AGAIN

 

 **Vulpes:** wow…. You cracked fast…

 

 **QueenB:** _weak_

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** I'M SORRY THAT LB IS HELLA SCARY WHEN SHE'S MAD

 

 **Vulpes:** she's not *that* scary

 

 **Coccinelle:** Rena..

 

 **Vulpes:** I'M SO SORRY

 

 **Coccinelle** : I accept your apology!! :))

 

 **CatsMeow:** ANYWAYS BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING,,,,, WE SHOULD DO A MOVIE NIGHT

 

 **Vulpes:** how would that work??

 

 **CatsMeow:** WE CAN ALL START TO WATCG THE SAME MOVIE AT THE SAME TIME AND TALK IN THE GROUP CHAT

 

 **NinjaTurtl:** that sounds like lots of fun actually

 

 **QueenB:** time?

 

 **Coccinelle:** how bout Saturday at 10 or 9?

 

 **CatsMeow:** which movie tho?

 

 **Vulpes:** idk you're the one who cane up with the idea

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** BARBIIEE

 

 **QueenB:** wtf…. Whyy??

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** uh because nostalgia??

 

 **Vulpes:** im on board

 

 **Coccinelle:** why not

 

 **CatsMeow:** as long as it's one of the older movies cuz the new ones succ

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** YOU'VE BEEN OUTNUMBERED FIVE TO ONE

 

 **QueenB:** UGH FIINE

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** ANYWHO I gotta go, I have a project I need to work on

 

 **Vulpes:** oh shit me too

 

**Wherefore Art Thou Bromeo**

 

 **SraFlaca:** ay Nino where are u

 

 **MusicMeister:** omw

 

 **SraFlaca:** do you got the tank?

 

 **MusicMeister:** yup! You got the mice?

 

 **SraFlaca:** yea,,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** ellie…. Did you get attached to the mice?

 

 **SraFlaca:** maayybbee?

 

 **MusicMeister:** …..

 

 **SraFlaca:** THEY'RE ALL JUST SO CUTE

 

 **MusicMeister:** you didn't name them right?

 

 **SraFlaca:** they have been named and now have little birth certificates

 

 **SraFlaca:** I also may have made them little houses

 

 **MusicMeister:** smh you're so extra

 

 **SraFlaca:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Let's get this over with**

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **ok we need a topic

 

 **B-For-Best changed** **Let's get this over with** **to** **Let's Get This Over With**

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **not you too

 

 **B-For-Best:** what do you mean not you too??

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **nvm so topic?

 

 **B-For-Best:** idk

 

 **I <3Ladynoir**: of course you don't

 

 **B-For-Best:** well do _you_ have any ideas?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **…..

 

 **B-For-Best:** that's what I thought

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **ugh look the faster we get this project done the faster we can stop talking to each other and get on with our lives ok?

 

 **B-For-Best:** hmph Ms. Mendeleiev should have just paired me with Elena

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **oh great you've got a new lackey

 

 **B-For-Best:** SHE IS NOT MY LACKEY, SHE'S MY FRIEND

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **you dont have friends, you have minions

 

 **B-For-Best:** that was BEFORE, I've changed!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **mhm sure

 

 **B-For-Best:** whatever I don't need your approval!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **yeah well you need my help with this project so stop bitching and start brainstorming

 

 **B-For-Best:** fiine, how bout how fast food affects people's health or something idk

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **hmm, we could do that

 

 **B-For-Best:** great, I'll start researching and stuff

 

 **I <3Ladynoir**: WITHOUT Sabrina’s help RIGHT??

  
**B-For-Best** : yeah yeah whatever


	2. Of Penguins and Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat, Rena and Cara get really into penguins while Queenie and Ladybug watch in horror. Plus Chloe confides to Nino about Stuff™ and we get to see the chat they use for their civilian selves.

**Only The Spiciest Memes**

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** Current Mood is looking at baby penguins with your friend when you're supposed to be working on a project due in four weeks

 

 **Vulpes:** that is so accurate it hurts

 

 **CatsMeow:** speaking of adorable penguins

 

(3) photos from **CatsMeow**

 

 **Vulpes:** baby boi

 

 **CatsMeow:** actually it's a baby girl

 

 **Vulpes:** **baby gurl

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** she could peck me to death and I would thank her

 

 **Coccinelle:** ,,,,,wtf

 

 **Vulpes:** lol samee

 

 **Coccinelle:** chaton please tell me why our teammates desire to be pecked to death by a penguin

 

 **CatsMeow:** uh

 

 **Coccinelle:** NOT YOU TOO

 

 **Coccinelle:** where's queenie when you need her to roast your penguin obsessed friends

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** I am obsessed with one (1) penguin

 

 **CatsMeow:** honestly if she was akumatized and asked for my miraculous I wouldn't hesitate to give it to her

 

 **Vulpes:** she's too pure to be akumatized!!

 

 **Coccinelle:** these are the people I spend my days with

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** JOIN US LADYBUG AS WE GUSH OVER FLIGHTLESS BIRDS

 

 **CatsMeow:** JOIN US JOIN US

 

 **Vulpes:** _JOIN US JOIN US_

 

 **Coccinelle:** sorry but I don't do cults

 

 **QueenB:** I leave the chat for 5 minutes and y'all create a cult dedicated to penguins

 

 **Coccinelle:** where were you when I needed you???

 

 **QueenB:** having a life unlik you guys

 

 **Vulpes:** rude

 

 **CatsMeow:** I HAVE A LIFE

 

 **QueenB:** chat sweetie reading fanfic about ladybug doesn't count as a life

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** OH SHIT SHE JUST WENT THERE

 

 **CatsMeow:** YOU SAY THAT AS IF YOU DIDN'T SCREAM WHEN YOU SAVED LADYBUG THE FIRST TIME YOU TRANSFORMED

 

 **QueenB:** first off sweetheart, that wasn't my first time I transformed, I actually took time to develop my skills and to practice with my weapon

 

 **QueenB:** second off, I screamed “GET OUT OF THE WAY” since there was an akuma heading right towards her not because I was so excited to meet ladybug for the first time

 

 **Vulpes:** damn she didn't just roast you, she seasoned you and cut you up

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** Im sorry chat but that was like the best thing I've ever seen

 

 **CatsMeow:** HMPH I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU

 

 **QueenB:** yea I would hope you are since you have like a year of experience more than me

 

 **CatsMeow:** …..

 

 **Coccinelle:** it's ok kitty queenie is just being mean, you're still awesome

 

 **CatsMeow:** THANK YOU MY LADY FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WILLING TO STAND UP FOR ME

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

 **B-For-Best changed** **Unnamed Group Chat** **to** **HELP ME**

 

 **B-For-Best:** I NEED YOUR HELP

 

 **MusicMeister:** wut why me??

 

 **B-For-Best:** BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO COULD GIVE GOOD ADVICE AND DOESN'T HATE ME

 

 **MusicMeister:** that's kinda depressing but continue

 

 **B-For-Best:** ok so I'm like 60% sure I'm gay

 

 **MusicMeister:** wait what about Adrien?

 

 **B-For-Best:** oh that was mostly because he was like one of the only friends I ever had so I thought the feelings I had for him was a crush but then I started to develop the same feelings towards Sabrina and people like you wgich made me realize that the feelings I held for him were like completely platonic soo yeah

 

 **MusicMeister:** huh so what made you realize you were gay?

 

 **B-For-Best:** well I started to develop a crush on Ladybug

 

 **MusicMeister:** well I mean,,, who doesnt?? Like I'm pretty sure all of our classmates has had a crush on Ladybug at some point

 

 **B-For-Best:** Yeah but then I started developing feelings for another girl

 

 **MusicMeister:** who?

 

 **B-For-Best:** ……………… Elena..

 

 **MusicMeister:** ahh I see and you texted me cuz I'm friends with her

 

 **B-For-Best:** yup that was the 3rd reason

 

 **MusicMeister:** so what do you wanna know?

 

 **B-For-Best:** well the most obvious one is is she into girls too

 

 **MusicMeister:** honestly I have no idea, she almost never talks about love or people she finds attractive,,,, she is tho a supporter of the LGBTQ community

 

 **B-For-Best:** how do you know that??

 

 **MusicMeister:** she is currently writing a Romeo and Juliet story but in modern times where “Romeo” is “Romy”,, it's for extra credit and to piss off her lit teacher who's low-key homophobic

 

 **B-For-Best:** I think I just fell in love with her even more

 

 **MusicMeister:** she also gets like emotionally attached to stuff really easily like for example we're doing our science project on climate change and she ended up naming all the little mice we're using and even making them birth certificates

 

 **B-For-Best:** how,,, is she,,, so soft????

 

 **MusicMeister:** idk man, idk

 

**Wherefore Art Thou Bromeo**

 

 **SraFlaca:** NINOO

 

 **MusicMeister:** WHAT!?!?

 

 **SraFlaca:** ONE OF THE MICE GAVE BIRTH TO MORE LITTLE MICE BABIESSS

 

 **MusicMeister:** omg,,,,

 

 **SraFlaca:** THIS

 

 **SraFlaca:** IS

 

 **SraFlaca:** THE

 

 **SraFlaca:** BEST

 

 **SraFlaca:** THING

 

 **SraFlaca:** EVEERR

 

(19) photos from **SraFlaca**

 

 **SraFlaca:** I AM A PROUD GRANDMOTHER OF SEVEN (7) BUNDLES OF JOY

 

 **MusicMeister:** WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH THEM

 

 **SraFlaca:** I'LL HAVE TO BUY A SEPARATE CAGE FOR THEM AND THE MOM,,, WE CAN'T HAVE THEM MESSING UP THE EXPERIMENT

 

 **MusicMeister:** BUT I GOIGLES IT AND IT SAYS YA SHOULDN'T TOUCH THEM FOR AWHILE

 

 **SraFlaca:** AAAA BUT WE NEED TO DO THE EXPERIMENT

 

 **MusicMeister:** WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO MOVE ALL THE OTHER MICE INTO ANOTHER TANK

 

 **SraFlaca:** I DON'T THINK MY MOM WILL LIKE THAT

 

 **MusicMeister:** I'LL TAKE THEM

 

 **SraFlaca:** WHICH THEM??? CUZ I WANNA KEEP THE BABIEESS

 

 **MusicMeister:** fine!! You gotta make the board tho!!!

 

 **SraFlaca:** GR100 I LOVE DOING THAT SORT OF STUFF

 

**HELP ME**

 

 **MusicMeister:** she just got softer

 

(3) photos from **MusicMeister**

 

 **B-For-Best:** h-how???

 

 **MusicMeister:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **MusicMeister:** also I'm adding you to the group chat

 

 **B-For-Best:** WAIT WHICH ONE???

 

 **MusicMeister:** the one with the whole crew

 

 **B-For-Best:** BUT ALYA HATES MEE

 

 **MusicMeister:** well then this will the perfect time to bond!!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** BUT why????

 

 **MusicMeister:** I like to have all my friends like each other

 

 **B-For-Best:** you consider me to be a friend???

 

 **MusicMeister:** I mean yea? We're certainly not enemies and we're definitely not acquaintances

 

 **B-For-Best:** SO I HAVE LIKE THREE FRIENDS NOW!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** and now you're gonna have three more!!

 

**End Our Suffering**

 

 **MusicMeister has added B-For-Best to** **End Our Suffering**

 

 **B-For-Best:** what kinda group chat name is that

 

 **MusicMeister:** we were being really dramatic and talking about school

 

 **B-For-Best:** that makes sense..

 

 **I <3Ladynoir**: NINO I LOVE YOU BUT WHY DID YOU ADD CHLOE TO THE MAIN CHAT

 

 **MusicMeister:** BECAUSE she's changed!! And deserves TLC!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir:**  that's debatable...

 

 **B-For-Best:** …..

 

 **PrinceChar:** c'mon Alya be nice

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **hhhhh

 

 **PrinceChar:** do you want me to get Marinette?

 

 **FashionBaby:** you called?

 

 **PrinceChar:** Alya’s bein mean to Chloe

 

 **FashionBaby:** c'mon Alya we've been over this,,, you gotta give her a chance

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **fiine I'll be nicer

 

 **B-For-Best:** I'll try to be nicer too,,,, but keep in mind being a Bitch™ is my aesthetic

 

 **MusicMeister:** character development™

 

 **MusicMeister:** NOW WHO WANTS PICTURES OF MY GRANDBABIES

 

 **PrinceChar:** wait wut

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **how???

 

 **MusicMeister:** ONE OF TH3 MICE ME AND ELLIE GOT HAD SEVEN BABIES

 

(13) photos from **MusicMeister**

 

 **FashionBaby:** THEY'RE SO CUUUTEE

 

 **B-For-Best:** isn't that gonna mess up your experiment?

 

 **MusicMeister:** we put them in separate tanks, now we wait and see if climate change takes place

 

 **FashionBaby:** how does that work??

 

 **MusicMeister:** simple we created a (mostly) airtight tank put some plants and stuff in it (including mice to create a balanced environment) and tried to recreate an atmosphere similar to our own, and we got a lightbulb to act as the sun, we also put some stuff that releases CO2 and now we see if the tank gets warmer

 

 **PrinceChar:** I'm not sure if that's how it works

 

 **MusicMeister:** we got some help from Max

 

 **PrinceChar:** oh ok, now I can see that working

 

 **B-For-Best:** how'd you get Max to help you??

 

 **MusicMeister:** we paid him in free baked goods

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **where'd you get the baked goods??

 

 **FashionBaby:** from me, nino gave me some info in exchange

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **what kind of info?

 

 **FashionBaby:** ;))) <3

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **ahh I see now

 

 **PrinceChar:** I don't, care to explain?

 

 **B-For-Best:** it's Girl Stuff™, you wouldn't understand

 

 **PrinceChar:** but Nino does??

 

 **MusicMeister:** what can I say buddy, I'm a ladies man ;))) (^_-)

 

 **B-For-Best:** Im sorry Nino but no,,, just no

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **yea buddy I think you're forgetting somethin

 

 **MusicMeister:** **lady’s man

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **there ya go, btw Mari how's your project comin along

 

 **FashionBaby:** pretty well actually, me and Ivan are studying how music in movies can calm you down or make you stressed

 

 **MusicMeister:** ooo that's cool, wait Adrien who're you working with?

 

 **PrinceChar:** Rose, we're studying bees and HOW THEY'RE ALL DYING AND WHY HUMANITY SHOULD CARRE

 

 **FashionBaby:** that got dark fast…

 

 **FashionBaby:** Alya and Chloe did you guys finally decide on a topic?

 

 **B-For-Best:** we did… but then we changed our minds

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **EVERYONE'S ALREADY TAKEN THE GOOD ONES, KIM AND MAX ARE MAKING SOME SORT OF SPORT ROBOT, ALIX AND JULEKA ARE MAKING SUPER FAST SKATES, SABRINA AND MYLENE ARE DOING CHICKS, NATHANAEL AND LILA ARE DOIN SOMETHING WITH AIRPLANES

 

 **B-For-Best:** at this point we should just pull a Tumblr

 

 **MusicMeister:** pull a wut now

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **do a project on how school stresses kids out and overwhelms them with work but only have a little note that says “We were so busy with other assignments we couldn't finish this one”

 

 **MusicMeister** : i… would totally pay you guys to do that just to see the look on Ms. Mendeleieve

 

 **FashionBaby:** honestly same

 

 **B-For-Best:** itd be so worth it yet so not worth it

 

 **PrinceChar:** a true _catastrophe_

 

 **FashionBaby:** no,,, more,,,, PUNSNS

 

 **MusicMeister:** ok then…

 

 **PrinceChar:** what's wrong Marinette don't you find them _punny_

 

 **B-For-Best:** sorry Adrien but that was terrible

 

 **MusicMeister:** yeah buddy that was super basic

 

 **PrinceChar:** HOW DARE,,,,, ALL OF MY FRIENDS HAVE BETRAYED MEE

 

 **PrinceChar:** I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE!!!

 

 **PrinceChar has left** **End Our Suffering**

 

 **B-For-Best has added PrinceChar to** **End Our Suffering**

 

 **PrinceChar:** why Chloe, how could you

 

 **B-For-Best:** sorry buddy I can't lose the few friends I have

 

 **FashionBaby:** do,,, do you need a hug?

 

 **B-For-Best:** probably…

 

 **MusicMeister:** that's it we're all heading over to your house and giving you hugs

 

 **B-For-Best:** wut

 

 **PrinceChar:** friends help each other when they feel down!!

 

 **FashionBaby:** you're coming too Alya

 

 **I <3Ladynoir:** kay, gotta work on our non-existent project anyways

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

 **AlphaDog:** viper where are you!?

 

 **VIPer:** I'M BUSY

 

 **KING:** doing what??

 

 **VIPer:** schoolwork, duh

 

 **BitchWidow:** you know you don't have to actually do it right?

 

 **VIPer:** yeah well I can't exactly let my partner down can I? Specially since they're one of the Seven

 

 **AlphaDog:** fine, but HURRY back alright, this operation is crucial to our success and I can't have you messing it up

 

 **VIPer:** yeah, yeah, whatever

 

 **AlphaDog:** and WHAT have I said about that attitude?

 

 **VIPer:** don't remember

 

 **AlphaDog:** I SWEAR if you can't stay in line I'll send you back to the Nevermore myself!

 

 **VIPer:** uh huh good luck with that

 

****The Next Day****

 

**Official Young Miracles Chat**

 

 **Coccinelle:** GUYS THE ZODIAC MIRACULOUSES ARE GONE

 

 **CatsMeow:** WHAT

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** HOW WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **Coccinelle:** IDK I JUST WOKE UP AND CHECKED ON THEM AND THEY WERE GONE

 

 **QueenB:** WASN'T RENA SUPPOSED TO BE PATROLLING

 

 **Vulpes:** LADYBUG I'M SO SORRY, I HAD TO WORK ON A SCHOOL PROJECT

 

 **Coccinelle:** it's not your fault,, if anything it's mine, if I wasn't such a deep sleeper this wouldn't have happened

 

 **Vulpes:** but if I hadn't decided my project was more important than patrolling I could've caught them or told you guys!

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** ok I can see where this is going both you are gonna go back forth with blaming yourselves forever unless someone stops you and that someone's gonna be me

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** blaming yourselves isn't gonna magically make the Zodiac Miraculouses come back

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** we just gotta come up with a list of suspects

 

 **QueenB:** BUT the only ones who knew about where the Zodiac Miraculouses were is us??

 

 **CatsMeow:** Queenie did it, I'm calling it now

 

 **QueenB:** BOI, I WILL DECLAW YOU

 

 **QueenB:** besides,,, you're _pawful_ quick to blame someone,,, perhaps because you did it?

 

 **CatsMeow:** HOW DARE YOU USE PUNS TO INSINUATE THAT I TOOK THE MIRACULOUSES

 

 **QueenB:** there's a reason they're called “ _cat burglars_ ”

 

 **CatsMeow:** THAT'S SPECIESISM

 

 **Vulpes:** specie who now?

 

 **CatsMeow:** speciesism: the discrimination against someone based on their species

 

 **Vulpes:** ah thank

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** wait, I JUST REALIZED QUEENB ALLUDES TO BEYONCE

 

 **QueenB:** you,,, just realized that??

 

 **CatsMeow:** dude you're supposed to be the Music Bro

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** I'M SORRYY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, wait if I'm the Music Bro who are y'all??

 

 **CatsMeow:** I'm the Pun Bro, Queenie is the Bitch Broette, Rena is the Loud Broette, and LB is the Mom Broette

 

 **Coccinelle:** I,,,,, broette is such a Cursed™ term

 

 **Vulpes:** I AM NOT THE LOUD BROETTE!!!!

 

 **QueenB:** you literally just shouted??

 

 **Vulpes:** ALTERNATIVE FACTS

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** that phrase still pisses me off cuz no,,, that's not how facts work,,, you can't just change them for your agenda,,,,

 

 **CatsMeow:** it's America what'd you expect??

 

 **CatsMeow:** they aren't exactly known for their brilliance

 

 **QueenB:** *whispers* what happened to the whole we gotta figure out who stole the Zodiac Miraculouses???

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** we got sidetracked by you and Chat fighting soo

 

 **Coccinelle:** maybe it was Hawkmoth??

 

 **Vulpes:** but that would mean he knew your identity

 

 **Coccinelle:** tru… hmm

 

 **CatsMeow:** ugh all we can do is wait and see if they pop up

 

 **Vulpes:** BUT I HATE WAITINGG

  
**QueenB:** see? Loud Broette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, second chapter and we're getting some semblance of a plot. Also disclaimer the whole thing about Elena's and Nino's project probably wouldn't work in real life, at least I don't think it would.


	3. Of Lack of Sleep and Lion King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main crew get to see what Adrien's like when he's sleep deprived and also discover his love for Disney movies. Plus the main crew plan a sleepover and their superhero selves discuss (read: argue about) Barbie movies.

**End Our Suffering**

 

 **PrinceChar:** HIIII,,,, GOODS MOORRRNNNIINNGGG~~~~

 

 **B-For-Best:** whaat the fucc

 

 **MusicMeister:** Adrien how much sleep did you get last night….

 

 **PrinceChar:** 3 HOURS, 27 MINUTES AND 53.16 SECONDS!!!! WHY???

 

 **FashionBaby:** WTF ADRIEN

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **I AM VERY CONCERNED

 

 **B-For-Best:** WHAT were you doing???

 

 **PrinceChar:** SEASON PREMIERE BABBYY!!!!!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **oh that explains it

 

 **MusicMeister:** why,,, why am I friends with such a fanboi

 

 **PrinceChar:** IDK BUDDY YOU TELL ME :DDD

 

 **FashionBaby:** wait what happens when Adrien doesn't get a lot a sleep?

 

 **B-For-Best:** he gets really loopy

 

 **PrinceChar:** DID SOMEINE SAY FROOT LOOPS???? 0o0

 

 **B-For-Best:** see?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **this is so terrifying yet so hilarious at the same time

 

 **FashionBaby:** Adrien you cannot go to school like this

 

 **PrinceChar:** BUT DAAAD I WANNA SEE WHERE THE PEOPLE ARE~

 

 **PrinceChar:** UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN, UP WHERE THEY STAY UP IN THE SUNN~~~~~~~

 

 **PrinceChar:** WANDERIN FREE, WISH I COULD BEE, PART OF YOUR WORRLLLDDD~~~~~~~~~~~ ●<□>●

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **I repeat, this is so terrifying yet so hilarious at the same time

 

 **MusicMeister:** I have never heard truer words

****Later****

**MusicMeister:** hey kids wanna hear a play by play of Sleep Deprived Adrien In Art Class™

 

 **FashionBaby:** YES

 

 **B-For-Best:** what did he do?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **yess

 

 **MusicMeister:** well he just whispered to me that Mylene looks like a lion cub because he hair looks like a lions mane and she's so short and then said, “That gives me an idea!!”

 

 **MusicMeister:** AND THEN HE JUST STOOD UP ON A TABLE AND SANG THE CIRCLE OF LIFE ALL WHILE CARRYING MYLENE UP LIKE THEY HOLD UP SIMBAA

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **what did the art teacher say?

 

 **MusicMeister:** he was taking a restroom break and he just came back

 

 **FashionBaby:** wut happened then???

 

 **MusicMeister:** someone tried to snitch on him but the art teacher just said, “Well who am I to restrain someone's creative expression” and then sat at his desk and started eating a sandwich

 

 **FashionBaby:** omg,, best teacher ever

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **sleep deprived adrien is so wild

 

 **MusicMeister:** Imma take Adrien to the nurse's office cuz at this point he looks like he's about to pass out

 

 **MusicMeister:** he's just singing everybody wants to be a cat over and over now

 

 **FashionBaby:** I never knew he was so into Disney

 

 **B-For-Best:** he and his mom would always watch Disney movies together

 

 **FashionBaby** : oh

 

 **MusicMeister:** Adrien is now safely asleep in the nurse's office, and I am now returning to class

 

 **FashionBaby:** we should probably stop texting before we get caught

 

 **B-For-Best:** yea

 

**Wherefore Art Thou Bromeo**

 

 **SraFlaca:** Soo turns out our climate change experiment wouldn't work

 

 **MusicMeister:** ooph really? What are we gonna do, we've already got a bunch of mice

 

 **SraFlaca:** We could just study the mice or something? Maybe put them in mazes and test their intelligence?

 

 **MusicMeister:** sounds good to me, how bout after school on Friday?

 

 **SraFlaca:** as far as I know I'm free on Friday, my schedule might change tho

 

 **MusicMeister:** duly noted

 

**End Our Suffering**

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **it's official I hate Thursdays

 

 **B-For-Best:** if Thursday was a person I feel like they would just constantly follow Friday around and so what they say in hopes of looking cool in front if the other days

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **that,,,, is very accurate

 

 **MusicMeister:** Friday is the coolest person in school and everyone loves them, they probably watch lots of movies and are all around just an awesome person

 

 **FashionBaby:** Saturday would be that chill person who's kinda lazy and probably goes to a lot of parties and stuff

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **Sunday procrastinates a lot and always does their work last minute, some people don't like them cuz they're friends with Monday tho, and they're probably religious

 

 **B-For-Best:** everyone hates Monday,, cuz they’re a bit of a bitch and Monday is friends with Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday

 

 **MusicMeister:** Tuesday is kinda chill but can be a bit rude, some people don't like him cuz he's friends with Monday, dude loves Mexican food

 

 **PrinceChar:** Wednesday is the most chill and mellow day and most people either love them cuz they're friends with Friday and Sunday or hate them because they're also friends with Monday and Tuesday

 

 **MusicMeister:** MY BOI IS BACC

 

 **FashionBaby:** how does it feel to be back to the world of the livin

 

 **PrinceChar:** SPEAKING OF LIVIN, WE'RE DOING A DISNEY MARATHON ON FRIDAY/SATURDAY

 

 **B-For-Best:** do we get a choice?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **NOPE!!!!

 

 **FashionBaby:** which Disney character are yall?

 

 **MusicMeister:** that's literally a Buzzfeed quiz

 

 **B-For-Best:** Anastasia

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **that's not a Disney character,,,,

 

 **B-For-Best:** Anastasia, as in the Anastasia that is one of Cinderella’s stepsisters...

 

 **FashionBaby:** Oo why?

 

 **B-For-Best:** because everyone hates her for being a terrible person and then later on she redeems herself and turns out to be an ok person

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh

 

 **B-For-Best:** well it's true, I used to be a real bitch

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **BUT now you've changed

 

 **B-For-Best:** yeah!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** WAIT DID _THE_ ALYA CÉSAIRE JUST ADMIT THAT I HAVE CHANGED!?!?!

 

 **PrinceChar:** EXPOSSEDD

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **shit

 

 **B-For-Best** : NOW I HAVE SIX FRIEENDDSS

 

 **MusicMeister:** Congratulations!!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** also adding onto the whole “which Disney character are you?” thing, Adrien is totally Ariel

 

 **MusicMeister:** ah lemme guess: wants to go to land (school) but dad won't let him but eventually gives in

 

 **B-For-Best:** you read my mind

 

 **MusicMeister:** great minds think alike

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **but morons rarely differ

 

 **B-For-Best:** it's “but fools seldom differ” but you tried

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **BISH

 

 **MusicMeister:** MARI QUICK SAY SOMETHING SO THEY WON'T FIGHT

 

 **FashionBaby:** UHHH,,,,, ADRIEN HOW BOUT WE BINGE WATCH THAT SHOW YOU WATCH INSTEAD OF DISNEY MOVIES

 

 **PrinceChar:** REALLLYYY!?!?!?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **which show are you obsessed with this time??

 

 **PrinceChar:** NIGHTMARES!!!!!

 

 **PrinceChar:** AKA THE BEST THING EVERR

 

 **PrinceChar:** IT HAS DIVERSITY, GOOD PLOT, GR90000 CHARACTERS, AWESOME WORLD BUILDING!!!!!! NEED I SAY MORE???

 

 **FashionBaby:** isn't that the show with that brunette you really like?

 

 **PrinceChar:** ANNIE IS A FUCKING BADASS WHO IS SOMEHOW EXTREMELY SWEET WHILE BEING EXTREMELY TERRIFYING

 

 **B-For-Best:** looks like I have a very busy weekend

 

 **MusicMeister:** shouldn't you work on your project??

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **we shoulldd

 

 **B-For-Best:** buut we don't wanna

 

 **MusicMeister:** y'all are gonna get an F

 

 **FashionBaby:** and I thought Alya alone was a big procrastinator but together,,,,,

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **WE CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY IDEASS

 

 **MusicMeister:** JUST COMPARE THE GROWTH RATE OF PLANTS OR SOMETHING

 

 **B-For-Best:** that is far too boring

 

 **I <3Ladynoir:** we gotta do something controversial,,, something that'll piss some ppl off

 

 **B-For-Best:** what she said

 

 **PrinceChar:** you know what Chloe and Alya agreeing is so terrifying

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **apart we are weak but

 

 **B-For-Best:** together,,,

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **TOGETHER WE ARE STRONG

 

 **B-For-Best:** AS THE TIDES, AS THE EARTH

 

 **PrinceChar:** and mysterious as the dark side of the mooonn~~!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** ….

 

 **FashionBaby:** a truly horrifying combination,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** Does god stay up in heaven because he too fears what he has created?

 

 **FashionBaby:** wut?

 

 **MusicMeister:** cuz I was the one that added Chloe to the chat which caused her and Alya to be friends

 

 **FashionBaby:** ohh

 

 **PriceChar:** while we're on the subject of the projects, I have discovered that I am allergic to bees

 

 **FashionBaby:** WUT

 

 **PrinceChar:** me and Rose went out to study bees in the park and one of them stung and it was not pleasant

 

 **PrinceChar:** we also held a funeral for her

 

 **MusicMeister:** ;~; RIP Random Bee, you will be missed

 

 **B-For-Best:** why are we mourning some random bee

 

 **PrinceChar:** BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUST ANY RANDOM BEE, THAT BEE,,, THAT BEE WORKED HARD,,,, EVERYDAY SHE'D COME INTO WORK AND RISKED HER LIFE TO BRING BACK FOOD FOR HER HIVE

 

 **FashionBaby:** Chloe say sorry

 

 **B-For-Best:** YOU'RE NOT MY MOMM

 

 **FashionBaby:** I AM NOW

 

 **MusicMeister:** damn you just got mom-zoned

 

 **B-For-Best:** WOO!!, not only do I have friends but I now also have a new mom since my old one left when I was six

 

 **PrinceChar:** ayy no moms squad

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: ...**wtf are yall ok??

 

 **PrinceChar:** if we don't laugh we'll cry instead

 

 **MusicMeister:** WHAT TRE FUCK

 

 **FashionBaby:** THAT'S IT WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BIG FAT SLEEPOVER AT CHLOE’S HOUSE AND WE'RE GONNA HUG AND COMFORT EACH OTHER LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW,,,, AND WE ARE GONNA WATCH THE SHIT OUT OF NIGHTMARES

 

 **FashionBaby:** YOU GOT THAT?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **yess

 

 **PrinceChar:** hugs sound pretty good, also Chloe I know for a fact that you will LOVE Evergreen!!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** idk who that is but ok!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** one (1) more day till SLEEPOVER MANIA

 

 **MusicMeister:** EXPECT ME TO BRING UNO CARDS

 

 **FashionBaby:** EXPECT TASTY TREATS PERSONALLY MADE BY ME

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **EXPECT AN AWESOME GIANT FUZZY BLANKET

 

 **PrinceChar:** EXPECT ME TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH MY PRESCENCE

 

 **B-For-Best:** EXPECT ME TO PROVIDE THE ROOM WHERE THIS WILL ALL TAKE PLACE AND THE LIMO YALL ARE COMING IN AT SIX

 

 **FashionBaby:** wait I thought we were supposed to come on our own??

 

 **B-For-Best:** oh no, I'm picking you up,,,, as long as it's fine with you guys of course

 

 **MusicMeister:** nah it's fine!!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **have y'all even asked your parents yet?? Cuz I did and they said yes

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh shoot give me a sec

 

 **FashionBaby:** my parents are all for it

 

 **PrinceChar:** my dad may or may not know because he's on a business trip and I've managed to convince Natalie and the Gorilla to not tell him,,,,

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **rebellious adrien makes an appearance!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** what kinda Pokemon is this??

 

 **FashionBaby:** an uber rare one,,, shows up only once a year

 

 **B-For-Best:** I've already caught it!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** wut

 

 **B-For-Best:** His dad never really liked me so lots of times he had to sneak away during parties to hang out with me

 

 **MusicMeister:** WUT

 

**Wherefore Art Thou Bromeo**

 

 **MusicMeister:** ELLIE

 

 **SraFlaca:** yea?

 

 **MusicMeister:** can you come on Saturday at 2 instead of Friday after school?

 

 **SraFlaca:** sure but why?

 

 **MusicMeister:**  I got a sleepover on Friday at like 6

 

 **SraFlaca:** oh ok!! Have fun!! And be safe!! ;)))

  
**MusicMeister:** AFKSEODN ELLIE I KNOW WHAT YOURE INSINUATING

 

 **SraFlaca:** I have no idea what you mean Nino :))))))

**Only The Spiciest Memes**

 

 **Vulpes:** HEY KIDS GUESS WUT??

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** WAHT

 

 **Vulpes:** WE'RE HOLDING A ROAST CONTEST, WHOEVER COMES UP WITH THE CRISPIEST ROAST GETS,,,, something TBA

 

 **CatsMeow:** Kay I'll start, sometimes I wonder how Queenie fights when she's always on that high horse

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** oh shit

 

 **QueenB:** “owO what's this??” -Probably Chat at some point

 

 **CatsMeow:** wtf does that mean

 

 **QueenB:** you walk around in an animal costume,,,, you're basically a furry

 

 **Vulpes:** OH SHITT

 

 **CatsMeow:** SO DO YOU??

 

 **QueenB:** aw sweetheart didn't ya hear me? “Furry” as in someone who is an enthusiast for **furry** animals,,, last I checked bees are insects

 

 **CatsMeow:** well then by that logic Rena’s a furry too!!!

 

 **Vulpes:** HOW DARE???

 

 **QueenB:** you were the one who wanted a Roast Contest,,, if ya can't deal with the heat don't start a bonfire

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** OHOHO SHIT

 

 **Coccinelle:** what tf are y'all doin

 

 **Vulpes:** roast contest

 

 **Coccinelle:** here's one then: I've managed to defeat Akumas single handedly,, yet you all couldn't take down Kattia without me,,, the same Kattia who was like seven and just turned people into cats...

 

 **CatsMeow:** I'M SORRY OKK???

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** damn

 

 **QueenB:** it was these guys fault,,, I tried to get them to follow my plan but they wouldn't listen!!

 

 **Vulpes:** your ““plan”” was to use catnip to lure her out

 

 **QueenB:** IT WOULD'VE WORKED IF Y'ALL LISTENED TO ME

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** anyways,,,,, are we still doing the Barbie movie night??

 

 **Vulpes:** honestly,,, I kinda forgot about it

 

 **CatsMeow:** I'm still up for it

 

 **QueenB:** me too

 

 **Coccinelle:** yeaa,, the real question tho is which movie

 

 **QueenB:** Swan lake

 

 **CatsMeow:** fashion fairytale

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** Mermaid Tale

 

 **Vulpes:** Island Princess

 

 **Coccinelle:** i,,,?? Cannot believe?? This??

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** welp sorry guys but Mermaid Tale is obviously the best

 

 **QueenB:** uh excuse you but Swan Lake is a fucking classic

 

 **Vulpes:** ISLAND PRINCESS IS **CLEARLY** BETTER THAN THE PATHETIC GARBAGE YOU CALL BARBIE MOVIES

 

 **CatsMeow:** FASHION FAIRYTALE HAS GR8000 PLOT,,, THE WAY KIM GOES ALL THE WAY TO PARIS TO PROVE HIS LOVE FOR BARBIE??? 10 OUT OF FUCKING 10

 

 **Coccinelle:** you guys do know you're arguing about Barbie movies right???

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** HOW DARE!!!!!! ANYWHO MERMAID TALE IS THE BEST BECAUSE IT HAS MERMAIDS, END OF STORY

 

 **Vulpes:** ISLAND PRINCESS HAS TALKING ANIMALS AND A CONSPIRACY TO KILL THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!!

 

 **CatsMeow:** FASHION FAIRYTALE HAS CUTE LITTLE FAIRIES, FASHION STUFF ***AND*** TALKING ANIMALS

 

 **QueenB:** SWAN LAKE HAS 1. A CURSED GURL, 2. A GR10000 ROMANCE, 3. TALKING ANIMALS, AND 4. ROMANTIC ANGST,,,,,,, NUFF FUCKING SAID

 

 **Coccinelle:** this is getting ridiculous, I'm gonna choose the movie ok?

 

 **Vulpes:** …..

 

 **CatsMeow:** …..

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** …..

 

 **QueenB:** ……

 

 **Coccinelle:** I _SAID,_ I AM GOING TO CHOSE THE MOVIE,, **_OK??_ **

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** YES MOM

 

 **Vulpes:** OK

 

 **CatsMeow:** YES MA’AM

 

 **QueenB:** fiine

 

 **Coccinelle:** good, we're gonna watch 12 dancing princesses

 

 **QueenB:** hmph

 

 **Coccinelle:** **_do you have something to say, queenie?_ **

 

 **QueenB:** NOPE, I LOVE 12 DANCING PRINCESSES!!!!!!

  
**Coccinelle:** good :)))

 

**CatsMeow to Vulpes, NinjaTurtle and QueenB**

**CatsMeow:** so we can all agree that LB was just waiting to insert her authority so she could watch the movie she wanted right?

**NinjaTurtle:** yea

**QueenB:** oh I'm so glad you guys realized it too,,, for a second I thought you were even dumber than I originally thought you were

 **  
Vulpes:** (gonna ignore that insult) that girl ain't as slick as she thinks she is


	4. Of Sleepovers and Screwed Up Plans

**HELP ME**

 

 **MusicMeister:** CHLOE WTF!!!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** WHAT

 

 **MusicMeister:** WHEN DID YOU GET A GUARD DOG???

 

 **B-For-Best:** ah you met Prince Derek

 

 **MusicMeister:** PRINCE WHO NOW!?!?

 

 **B-For-Best:** I just got him a few days ago

 

 **MusicMeister:** AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION HIM??

 

 **B-For-Best:** I figured it'd be funnier if you found him on your own,,, and it is

 

 **MusicMeister:** wait a minute,,,, a week ago Ellie spent an entire 5 minutes talking about how much she loves dogs,,, especially dobermans,,,, did you adopt a dog just cuz your crush loves them?

 

 **B-For-Best:** …..

 

 **MusicMeister:** FIRST OFF,,, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU,,, SECOND OFF,, THAT IS SUPER IRRESPONSIBLE

 

 **B-For-Best:** actually my dad was considering to get a family pet to look good and I just managed to convince him to get one from a shelter which _just happened_ to have a Doberman puppy

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh that's good!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** where are you btw???

 

 **B-For-Best:** hiding just like you??

 

 **MusicMeister:** COME ON CHLOE YA GOTTA HELP ME, YOU KNOW THIS PLACE BETTER THAN ANY OF US

 

 **B-For-Best:** hmmm

 

 **MusicMeister:** IF YA DON'T TELL ME I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU ADOPTED A DOG JUST TO IMPRESS YOUR CRUSH

 

 **B-For-Best:** YOU WOULDN'T DARE

 

 **MusicMeister:** try me B)

 

 **B-For-Best:** fine, go to the 2nd floor and then go to the seventh room to left and go out on the balcony

 

 **MusicMeister:** kay

 

 **MusicMeister:** I don't see you??

 

 **MusicMeister:** WAIT

 

 **MusicMeister:** OMG, HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE???

 

 **B-For-Best:** I’ll show you,, be quiet tho

 

**End Our Suffering**

 

 **PrinceChar:** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

 

 **FashionBaby:** 3 words: I'm very flexible

 

 **FashionBaby:** and I swear if any of y'all make that dirty,,, I will find you,,, and I will kill you,,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** I'm high as a kite bro

 

 **PrinceChar:** come on,,,, help a bro out,,, bro,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** NOPE

 

 **PrinceChar:** AGHHHH, WHY…. IS…. THIS….. SO….. H A R D?????

 

 **FashionBaby:** we're playing hide and seek in a six story hotel??? Idk what you expected??

 

 **PrinceChar:** wait,,,

 

 **PrinceChar:** HAHA YASS!!!!! NOW I HAVE SOMEONE TO HELP ME!!!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **GODDAMMIT

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh shit he found you?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **oh no not all, he just happened to celebrate and I just happened to curse at the same time with 00 correlation!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** well dam

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **I'm sorry babe :(((((((( <3

 

 **MusicMeister:** I know what you're tryna do

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **baabe,,,, I wanna be with youu

 

 **MusicMeister:** hhhhhhhhh

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **sweeeettiiiieee,,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** hhhhhhhhhhHHHHHH

 

 **B-For-Best:** DON'T LISTEN TO THE SIREN’S CALL

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **Ninnooo,,,,, <3 :))))

 

 **MusicMeister:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **B-For-Best:** NINO I SWEAR TO GOD, DON'T LISTEN TO HER

 

 **FashionBaby:** GODFUCKIBGDAMMIT

 

 **PrinceChar:** HHAHAH

 

 **MusicMeister:** ** **boom** **

 

 **FashionBaby:** HOW DARE YOU MICK MY DEFEAT

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **“mick” -Marinette Dupain-Cheng 2018

 

 **FashionBaby:** BOI

 

 **PrinceChar:** now remember kids,,,, we have to work together

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **what is this “work together”????

 

 **FashionBaby:** I think it's something you eat???

 

 **PrinceChar:** Y'ALL WE GOTTA FIND NINO AND CHLOE!!!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** ooor,,, you could just,,, give up?

 

 **FashionBaby:** yeah sorry,,,, I don't know what this “giving up” is either?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **me either,,,,

 

**PrinceChar to I <3Ladynoir and FashionBaby**

 

 **PrinceChar:** OK so you guys are just acting to fool them right

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **uh yeah?

 

 **FashionBaby:** how are we doing this, should we divide and conquer?

 

 **PrinceChar:** that sounds good

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **let's do thiss

 

**End Our Suffering**

 

 **PrinceChar:** WHERE TF ARE YOUU

 

 **MusicMeister:** MUHAHAHA

 

 **B-For-Best:** do you give up yet?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **NEVER

 

 **FashionBaby:** YES

 

 **MusicMeister:** which is it?

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **UGHH

 

 **B-For-Best:** sorry I don't speak Frustrated Seeker

 

 **PrinceChar:** WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR AN HOUR HOW HAVE WE NOT FOUND YOU

 

 **MusicMeister:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **PrinceChar:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **B-For-Best:** Think of it this way Adrien! The faster you give up the faster we get to watch Nightmares!

 

 **PrinceChar:** hhhhhhhnnnn

 

 **PrinceChar:** UGH FINE,,,,, I GIVE UP

 

 **MusicMeister:** kay,,, we'll meet you in Chloe’s room

 

 **FashionBaby:** WAIT you're not even gonna show us where you were hiding??

 

 **B-For-Best:** uh no,, that way we can use it next time

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **dammitt,,,

 

 **PrinceChar:** who cares!!! Now we get to watch Nightmares!!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** YEAAHHH

 

 **B-For-Best:** btw kiddos, we gotta be quiet cuz there's other guests and stuff

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh right,,, should we just text in the group chat?

 

 **FashionBaby:** guess so

 

****Later****

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **HOLY SHIT SEASON 1 HAS ME SO SHOOK???

 

 **B-For-Best:** ADRIEN YOU'RE RIGHT I DO LOVE EVERGREEN,,,,, SHE'S SO AWESOME??? AND SASSY??? AND I LOVE HOW SHE INTERACTS WITH EVERYONE ELSE???

 

 **PrinceChar:** :)))) Who's y'all’s fave characters??

 

 **MusicMeister:** KRIVEUM IS SO AMAZING,,,, he's a demon Prince who became a superhero just so he could spend more time with his fiance!! and is always so confused about humans and gender and all that stuff!! Cuz dude same!!

 

 **FashionBaby:** ANGELA IS SO COOLL??? _AND_ SHES A MAIN CHARACTER WHO'S BLACK AND THE WAY THE SHOW JUST CASUALLY HAS HER INTRODUCE HER GIRLFRIEND IS SO GR1000

 

 **PrinceChar:** I knew you guys would like it!!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: OK BUT **VIUDA IS LITERALLH THE BEST THING EVER?? THE WAY SHE CONSTANTLY FEELS INSECURE ABOUT HER STANDING AS A SUPERHERO AND HOW SHE'S WEIRD AND RANDOM???

 

 **PrinceChar:** :))))

 

 **FashionBaby:** wait,,,, none of them,,,, die right??

 

 **PrinceChar:** :))))))))))

 

 **MusicMeister:** ADRIENNN

 

 **PrinceChar:** you really want me to tell you???? :))))))))))))))

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **uh yeah???

 

 **PrinceChar:** welp,,, none of them die

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh thank god

 

 **PrinceChar:** but,,,,, most of them have at least one emotional breakdown and like three of them come from an abusive family,,, one of them saw their mom die before their eyes,,,, another one accidentally killed like 14 people,,,,

 

 **FashionBaby:** HOW COULD YOU ADRIENNN

 

 **PrinceChar:** if I am to suffer,, I want my friends to suffer as well

 

 **MusicMeister:** wtf

 

 **PrinceChar:** now who wants to watch season 2!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

****Later****

 

 **MusicMeister:** IM SO CONFLICTED??

 

 **FashionBaby:** ON THE ONE HAND HE TRIED TO KILL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ON THE OTHER HAND HE HAD AN ABUSIVE MOM AND WAS TRAUMATIZED BY A DEMON WHO LITERALLY RIPPED HIS HEART OUT???

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **ok,, but Silvia and Raven?? They're so cute?? And when Raven babysat Silvia's cousin I was dying of laughter

 

 **MusicMeister:** “It's not _my_ fault that it was stupid enough to wander out of the force field that was protecting it”

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **“SHE'S A BABY T!!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!!!”

 

 **B-For-Best:** ok but the way Kriveum was totally willing to adopt the random baby they found?? And how he was like “Imma name her Rover!” And Alex was like “THAT'S NOT HOW ADOPTION WORKS” was so amazing??

 

 **MusicMeister:** and Nico and Tsunami?? Like they are literal GOALS

 

 **PrinceChar:** glad you guys liked it so much!!! Now onto the next season :))))))))))

 

 **B-For-Best:** im scared now,,,

 

****Later****

 

 **MusicMeister:** MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS ABUSE

 

 **PrinceChar:** neither could Raven

 

 **FashionBaby:** DON'T REMIND ME

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **MY POOR BABY JUST WANTED A NICE HOME WITH GOOD FRIENDS

 

 **B-For-Best:** AAAAAAAA BUT EVEY AND TYLER FINALLY GOT TOGETHER,,,, AND THE WAY EVEY WAS SO FLUSTERED BY HOLDING HANDS BUT WAS FINE WITH PRACTICALLY SMOTHERING TYLER WITH HER CHEST WAS SO ADORABLE

 

 **PrinceChar:** ready for season 4? ;)

 

 **MusicMeister:** NOT AFTER YOU SENT THAT WINKY FACE

 

****Later****

 

 **B-For-Best:** EVERGREEN DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **OK but the way she still loved Tyler even tho he “broke” her heart was kinda sweet?

 

 **MusicMeister:** I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S OVER THO

 

 **FashionBaby:** SAME I NEED MOORE

 

 **PrinceChar:** luckily for you guys,,, the creator has an extra special episode, a sequel, and a movie planned!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** WOOO

 

 **B-For-Best:** DO WE GET TO SEE MORE OF NIGHTMARE??

 

 **PrinceChar:** yup!! There's a miniseries about her and her new roommate in Limbo!

 

 **B-For-Best:** YESS

 

 **FashionBaby:** I'm surprised that ya like Nightmare so much

 

 **B-For-Best:** what can I say I relate to the whole “mom leaving you when you're young” and “really wants friends/family” thing

 

 **FashionBaby:** ohh

 

** **Later****

 

 **MusicMeister:** i?? Nightmare and Lightning are so cute??

 

 **FashionBaby:** LOOK AT HOW HAPPY THEY ARE TOGETHER

 

 **B-For-Best:** MY VENGEFUL BABY FINALLY GOT THE HAPPINESS SHE DESERVES

 

 **PrinceChar:** and now!! We do normal sleepover stuff!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** TRUTH OR DARE MUTHAFUCKAS

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **,,,,ok then

 

****Later****

 

 **MusicMeister:** WHOEVER TF IS WATCHING TWILIGHT ZONE AT 3 IN THE MORNING I HAVE THREE WORDS FOR YOU

 

 **MusicMeister:** FUCK.

 

 **MusicMeister:** YOU.

 

 **MusicMeister:** BITCH.

 

****Later****

 

 **FashionBaby:** help,,,it's 5 in the morning and I'm having an existENTIAL CRISIS

 

 **PrinceChar:** oooph,,, wuts wrong

 

 **FashionBaby:** idk,,, I just woke up from this dream?? Where I was in this room with these people arguing and one of them was like “I have been planning this for thousands of years, everything has been leading up to this moment”. And it made me think what if we aren't in control of our destiny? What if things aren't as random as we think they are? What if we aren't in as much control as we think?

 

 **PrinceChar:** woah,,, are you ok??

 

 **FashionBaby:** yeahh,, just sorta freaked out

 

 **PrinceChar:** wanna cuddle it out??

 

 **FashionBaby:** jsbwuaba

 

 **PrinceChar:** mari??

 

 **PrinceChar:** Mari?????

 

****Later****

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **WTFFF  CHLOOEE

 

 **B-For-Best:** yes?

 

 **MusicMeister:** where are you Alya??

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **IM BEIN CHASED BY THIS SCARU DOG

 

 **MusicMeister:** oh,,,,, you met Prince Derek

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **WAHT

 

 **B-For-Best:** I got him from a shelter!! Isn't he great!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALOONNE

 

 **B-For-Best:** oh,,, I'm still trying to train him,,, he's only a puppy tho so it'll only hurt a bit when he bites you

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **WHEN???

 

 **MusicMeister:** I'LL SAVE YOU BABE

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

 

 **FashionBaby:** idk what y'all are talking about,,, PRINCEY IS GR10000

 

 **FashionBaby:** HE'S SOO CUUTE,,,, LOOK AT HIS BIG LITTLE BROWN EYES THAT ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!

 

 **B-For-Best:** at least someone appreciates my baby!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **YOUR BABY JUST TRIED TO EAT ME

 

 **B-For-Best:** he's a puppy the worst he could've done was /maybe/ nibble off your pinky

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME FEEL BETTER

 

 **PrinceChar:** THERE'S A PUPPY!!!! WHERE!!!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** well would ya look at that sleeping beauty has finally woken up

 

 **FashionBaby:** how'd you come up with the name Prince Derek cuz that's so cute??

 

 **B-For-Best:** have you ever watched The Swan Princess??

 

 **MusicMeister:** OMG I LOVED THAT MOVIE

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **what's dat

 

 **B-For-Best:** THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME,,,

 

 **MusicMeister:** WE STILL HAVE TWO HOURS TILL WE NEED TO GO HOME,,, LET'S WATCH IT!!!!!!!

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

 **AlphaDog:** VIPER WHERE ARE YOU

 

 **VIPer:** getting breakfast?? Why??

 

 **AlphaDog:** there's been a change of plans, you're attacking today

 

 **VIPer:** YOU TOLD ME WE WERE DOIN IT ON SUNDAY

 

 **AlphaDog:** LIKE I SAID, THERE'S BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS

 

 **VIPer:** FINE,, HOW LONG??

 

 **AlphaDog:** only an hour,, you're just gonna steal some jewelry

 

 **VIPer:** hmph,, I'll start in an hour

 

 **AlphaDog:** good

 

**Official Young Miracles Group Chat**

 

 **QueenB:** GUYS I THINK I FOUND ONE OF THE ZODIAC MIRACULOUSES

 

 **Coccinelle:** WHICH ONE

 

 **QueenB:** SNAKE,, SOMEONE'S USING IT TO ROB A JEWELRY STORE

 

 **CatsMeow:** ISMT THAT THE ONE WITH MIND CONTROL POWERS

 

 **Coccinelle:** YUP

 

 **CatsMeow:** SHIT

 

 **Coccinelle:** what's she doin now?

 

 **QueenB:** she's just sorta hangin arounf,, like she's waitin for somethin

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** maybe she's tryna lure us out?

 

 **Vulpes:** but why?

 

 **Coccinelle:** hm, queen and rena you two keep an eye on her, cara you patrol the streets and me and chat will watch for anything on the buildings

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** got it

 

 **Vulpes:** omw

 

 **CatsMeow:** kay

 

 **QueenB:** will do

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

 **AlphaDog:** WHY HAVEN'T THEY FOUGHT YOU YET

 

 **VIPer:** IDK MAYBE BECAUSE THEY'RE SMART ENOUGH TO NOT FALL FOR THIS DUMB PLAN??

 

 **AlphaDog:** DON'T QUESTION THE MASTER’S PLAN

 

 **BitchWidow:** or maybe you're just doing a bad job of being threatening?

 

 **VIPer:** I'M PLENTY THREATENING

 

 **KING:** you're as thin as a toothpick,,, how did Isabella even fall for you?

 

 **VIPer:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 

 **KING:** awww, is someone upset?

 

 **VIPer:** HMPH,, AT LEAST MY LOVE WASN'T WEAK ENOUGH TO DIE FROM ILLNESS

 

 **KING:** SHE WAS NOT WEAK

 

 **LaterGator** : do you guys always have to fight?

 

 **AlphaDog:** THARS ENOUGH, VIPER HURRY UP AND LURE OUT THE YOUNG MIRACLES OR THE MASTER WILL SEND YOU BACK TO NEVERMORE WITH NO CHANCE OF EVER GETTING ISABELLA BACK

 

 **VIPer:** HE CAN'T DO THAT

 

 **AlphaDog:** HE CAN, AND HE WILL

 

 **VIPer:** FINE

 

**Official Young Miracles Group Chat**

 

 **QueenB:** SHE'S STARTING TO HYPNOTISE CIVILIANS TO FIGHT US,, SHOULD WE ENGAGE

 

 **Coccinelle:** SURE, SONT LET HER GET YOU THO

 

 **Coccinelle:** ok, me and Chat have been patrolling but we didn't find anything, how bout you Cara?

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** nothing

 

 **Coccinelle:** Rena and Queenie are you able to give us a status report?

 

 **Vulpes:** yea, she just ran away after yelling into this phone she had

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** did you hear what she said?

 

 **QueenB:** nope, we tried to but shed just run further away

 

 **CatsMeow:** my question is why did they steal the Zodiac miraculouses but only use the snake

 

 **QueenB:** maybe they're just waiting for the perfect moment to use the other ones?

 

 **Coccinelle:** ugh I hate this,, I mean at least Hawkmoth was pretty clear with what he wanted but with these guys we have no idea

 

 **NinjaTurtle:** not to mention we're teenagers and already have school on top of all of this

 

 **CatsMeow:** lemme just; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Vulpes:** mood,,, me and my partner have a big project and we still don't got a topic and now we have to worry about the Zodiac miraculouses being used for who knows what?

 

 **QueenB:** ooph,, same

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

 **VIPer:** I CANNOT BELIEVE

 

 **AlphaDog:** don't you start

 

 **VIPer:** OHOHO,,, SORRY BUT IMMA RUB THIS IN YOUR FACES AS MUCH AS I CAN

 

 **VIPer:** NOW AS I WAS SAYING

 

 **VIPer:** I CANNOT BELIEVE

 

 **VIPer:** THAT AFTER ALL OF THE SHIT YOU GAVE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO DO A GOOD JOB WITH DISTRACTING THE SEVEN

 

 **VIPer:** Y'ALL COULDN'T EVEN STEAL A FUCKING //BOOK//

 

 **KING:** THE SECURITY WAS BETTER THAN WE EXPECTED OK

 

 **VIPer:** MMHHMMM,,, SURRE

 

 **AlphaDog:** WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ATTITUDE

 

 **VIPer:** going to school has caused me to give less fucks

 

 **BitchWidow:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS **YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THE SCHOOLWORK**

 

 **VIPer:** ah my dude,, you don't understand,,, experiencing the stress and pain that comes with going to school and doing its work allows me to easier connect with the Seven

 

 **LaterGator:** why do you talk so weirdly?

 

 **Arizona:** and why did you give us such strange nicknames, I do not even know what an “Arizona” is

 

 **VIPer:** you really want me to explain your nicknames??

 

 **BitchWidow:** yes

 

 **Arizona:** yes

 

 **LaterGator:** yes

 

 **AlphaDog:** yes

 

 **KING:** yes

 

 **VIPer:** kay,,, but don't kill me,, BitchWidow: cuz you turned into a scary black widow woman when you went rogue and you're a bitch, Arizona: cuz you had a phoenix themed outfit when ya went rogue and phoenix is a city in a place called Arizona

 

 **VIPer:** LaterGator: cuz you turned into a mutant alligator and there's a phrase that goes “See you later alligator”, AlphaDog: cuz ya turned into a wolf person and you're the boss or “alpha” and KING: cuz you used to be a king

 

 **Arizona:** I think you may be spending too much time with the Seven

 

 **VIPer:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **KING:** why do you keep sending such strange symbols

 

 **VIPer:** it's what the kids are doing today

 

 **LaterGator:** smh back in my day the kids would work on the fields from dawn to dusk

 

 **Arizona:** what is a “smh”?

 

 **VIPer:** shaking my head,, also Gator I'm so proud of you!!

 

 **Arizona:** ah

 

 **LaterGator:**  thank you?

 

 **AlphaDog:** don't get too close though, remember these people are our enemies, not our friends

 

 **VIPer:** uh huh

 

 **AlphaDog:** I MEAN IT

  
**VIPer:** okk, sheesh


	5. Of New Chats and New Revelations

**School Squad**

 

**FashionBaby has added PrinceChar, I <3Ladynoir, MusicMeister, B-For-Best, KindaHungryArtist, Sk8erGirl, PrincessDaisy, ** **DarkKnight, BFG, Thumbelina, KimPossible, Einstein2.0, TeenageWitch, SraFlaca and LilaRox to** **School Squad**

 

**MusicMeister:** may I ask,, why?

 

**FashionBaby:** mostly so we can alert each other if there's an akuma, bond more and help each other with school work

 

**Sk8erGirl:** you do know this is gonna be complete and total chaos right?

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** farewell silence, hello constant ringing and buzzing

 

**FashionBaby:** which is why there's gonna be rules!! Rule 1: No texting in the group chat after 10 UNLESS the majority of users are already on, Rule 2: No serious bullying allowed! Light teasing is ok but just in case it's too much the safeword is “Purple Bananas!”, More Rules May Be Added Later!

 

**MusicMeister:** rule 3: no proper grammar,,,, MAX

 

**Einstein2.0:** HOW. D A R E

 

**KimPossible:** um when max is texting grammar goes out the window

 

**KimPossible:** also y'all got nice nicknames

 

**Sk8erGirl:** wouldn't it be more accurate for Marinette’s name to be FashionablyLate instead of FashionBaby

 

**FashionBaby:** it's from some random Lady Gaga song, like “Ra ra fashion baby”

 

**SraFlaca:** I know like,, 5(?) of these people,,,

 

**MusicMeister:** well you did just move here

 

**LilaRox:** hmph I don't see why you added /chloe/ to the chat

 

**B-For-Best:** I HAVE THE POWER OF SELF CONFIDENCE AND FRIENDSHIP ON MY SIDE YOU CAN'T HURT ME

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** WHILE WE'RE ALL IN ONE GROUP CHAT I HAVE ONE QUESTION: WHICH HOGWARTS HOUSE ARE YOU IN

 

**SraFlaca:** I'm slytherin

 

**FashionBaby:** Hufflepuff

 

**B-For-Best:** slytherin

 

**MusicMeister:** no no,, stop,,, you guys are so wrong

 

**B-For-Best:** wtf I'm never wrong

 

**MusicMeister:** I GOT THIS MY DUDES,,,,

 

**KimPossible:** take it away Nino

 

**MusicMeister:** FIRST OFF,  **GRYFFINDOR** : Kim, Alix, Alya

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** wow we're rare

 

**MusicMeister:** SECOND OFF,  **RAVENCLAW:** Sabrina, Max

 

**TeenageWitch:** we're even rarer

 

**MusicMeister:** THIRD OFF,  **HUFFLEPUFF:** Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, Nathaniel, Nino, Chloe, Adrien

 

**MusicMeister:** LAST BUT NOT LEAST,  **SLYTHERIN:** Marinette, Elena, Lila

 

**KimPossible:** shouldn't Mari and Ellie be in Hufflepuff and Chloe in Slytherin?

 

**MusicMeister:** I have supporting evidence:

 

(5) photos from  **MusicMeister**

 

**FashionBaby:** 10/10 essay

 

**Einstein2.0:** as the official genius of this chat, I too say 10/10

 

**TeenageWitch:** as the second official genius I give this 11/10

 

**MusicMeister:** thank you all for coming to me ted talk

 

**SraFlaca:** **claps**

 

**Sk8erGirl:** this whole time we thought Mari and Ellie were Hufflepuff and Chloe was slytherin

 

**FashionBaby:** that's cuz J.R.K. made it look like slytherin=evil and we all used to think Chloe=evil

 

**I <3Ladynoir:** honestly tho,,,, now that I think about it makes so much sense??? Ellie and Mari are super ambitious and competitive,,, and Chloe is like super protective of the few friends she has

 

**KimPossible:** btw where's everyone else??

 

**Sk8erGirl:** uh, Juleka and Rose got scrapbook book club and I think the rest are working on their projects

 

**KimPossible:** “scrapbook book”

 

**Sk8erGirl:** BOI

 

**PrinceChar:** WOW,,,,, HMM I WONDER IF  _ ANYONE ELSE _ NEEDS TO WORK ON THEIR PROJECT

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**B-For-Best:** DON'T REMIND USS

 

**KimPossible:** wait a minute,,,, have you two even /started/ your project??

 

**B-For-Best:** no comment

 

**Sk8erGirl:** smh this is why yall ain't in ravenclaw

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** neither are you

 

**Sk8erGirl:** yeah but me and my partner are almost done with our project!!

 

**B-For-Best:** fuck you

 

**Sk8erGirl:** no thanks I'm straight

 

**B-For-Best:** sorry can't relate

 

**KimPossible:** wut

 

**B-For-Best:** oops,,, gotta blast

 

**B-For-Best has left** **School Squad**

 

**HELP ME**

 

**B-For-Best:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I OUTED MYSELF OVER A STUPUD JOKE???? WHERE DID MY IMPULSE CONTROL GO????

  
**MusicMeiste:** to be fair,,, I don't think you ever had one in the first place,, also

 

**MusicMeister:** are you ok??

 

**B-For-Best:** yeah,,,, just kinda panicking,,, what if some of them are not ok with me being well,, you know,, or what if they tell other ppl??

 

**MusicMeister:** im like 70% sure juleka and rose are super gay for each other,, Kim, Nathaniel and Alix domt seem like the type to care about that stuff and certainly aren't the type to spread rumors, Max seems way too smart to be that ignorant, same for Sabrina, Ivan + Mylene are straight allies and same for Mari, Adrien, and Alya, I have no idea about Lila tho but if she does try something we'll all band together to take her down, 

 

**B-For-Best:** woah,, never knew that

 

**MusicMeister:** want me to add you back cuz I think the chat is starting to panic

 

**B-For-Best:** sounds good

 

**MusicMeister:** AND,, if ya need any support I'm always here for ya

 

**B-For-Best:** thanks Nino, I really appreciate this

 

**MusicMeister:** that's what friends are for!!

 

**School Squad**

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** did,,, Chloe just come out??

 

**Sk8erGirl:** took her long enough

 

**KimPossible:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

**Sk8erGirl:** she was way too obsessed with ladybug for it to  _ just _ be “deep admiration”

 

**SraFlaca:** I CANNOT BELIEVE SKATES GIRL HAS A BETTER GAYDAR THAN ME

 

**PrinceChar:** OK first off her name is Alix and second what does that mean?

 

**SraFlaca:** I'm a fucking revolving door deal with it

 

**KimPossible:** a wut now

 

**PrinceChar:** if I know my sexuality metaphors correctly then I'm guessing that means she's pansexual

 

**PrinceChar:** also is no oNE CONCERNED BY THE FACT CHLOE STILL HASN'T COME BACK TO THE CHAT

 

**MusicMeister:** don't worry bout a thing ma dudes

 

**MusicMeister has added B-For-Best to** **School Squad**

 

**B-For-Best:** ,,,,hi

 

**PrinceChar:** I WAS SO WORRIED

 

**KimPossible:** ARE YOU BI OR GAY

 

**FashionBaby:** WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT SHE JUST CAME OUT ???

 

**B-For-Best:** uh gay?

 

**KimPossible:** GODDAMMIT

 

**LilaRox:** what? Upset there's no chance of her going on a date with you?

 

**KimPossible:** NO JUST FRUSTRATED

 

**Sk8erGirl:** HAHA I'M ECSTATIC

 

**FashionBaby:** why??

 

**KimPossible:** we had a bet going 

 

**B-For-Best:** wut

 

**MusicMeister:** WHO had a bet going??

 

**Sk8erGirl:** uh me, Kim, Max, Juleka, Nathaniel, Rose, Alya, Ivan, Mylene and Mrs. Bustier

 

**B-For-Best:** MRS BUSTIER???

 

**KimPossible:** don't worry we didn't bet money,,, depending on who won the bet we would watch and analyze a show

 

**MusicMeister:** which show??

 

**KindaHungryArtist:** I.S.R. Files or It's Always There

 

**Sk8erGirl:** HE SPEAKS!!!

 

**PrinceChar:** WHICH ONE WON

 

**KimPossible:** ISR files,, they bet that Chloe was gay while those who wanted IAT bet that she was bi

 

**PrinceChar:** who bet for what?

 

**KindaHungryArtist:** gay: Alix, Mrs. Bustier, Rose, Mylene / bi: me, Kim, Alya, Juleka, Max, Ivan

 

**SraFlaca:** what are those shows??

 

**PrinceChar:** ISR Files is about Kriveum (a demon) and Alex (a human) who are engaged to each other and how they're forced to read these files about other inter-species couples

 

**PrinceChar:** It's Always There is this horror mystery about a bunch of people that are all investigating the same monster, a bird like creature that raids houses for items such as blankets and food like Oreos

 

**SraFlaca:** damn wish I had your teacher, Mr. Bernard just does a lecture about some topic and then makes us do worksheets

 

**Sk8erGirl:** just ask for a transfer or somethibg, our class still has room for one more student

 

**SraFlaca:** **GASP** IMMA TOTALLY DO THAT

 

**MusicMeister:** YEAA!!

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

**VIPer:** GIVE ME A TRANSFER TO MRS BUSTIER

 

**AlphaDog:** WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, NO

 

**VIPer:** I NEED TO HAVE A TRANSFER IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR GETTING CLOSER TO THE SEVEN

 

**VIPer:** ALSO, TELL WIDOW TO *STOP* MESSING WITH THE MICE

 

**BitchWidow:** I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE SUCH FOUL CREATURES IN YOUR HOUSE

 

**VIPer:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU /THEY ARE FOR MY SCIENCE PROJECT/

 

**BitchWidow:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU //YOU DINT HAVE TO DO IT//

 

**BitchWidow:** also your home screen for your cover and the phone for business is the same, this could possibly lead people to connect the dots

 

**VIPer:** 1\. My partner is the Turtle, which may I remind you is BEST FRIENDS WITH THE LADYBUG AND THE BLACK CAT AKA THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE SEVEN, 2. People can't connect the dots if they don't know there's any dots to connect so I'm fiine, 3. I NEED TO BE TRANSFERRED

 

**AlphaDog:** FINE, I'll have King pull some strings

 

**VIPer:** WOo!!

 

**AlphaDog:** BUT YOU NEED TO FINISH UP THAT REPORT ON THE SEVEN AND THEIR WEAKNESSES

 

**VIPer:**  HAHA LITTLE DID YOU KNOW I WAS ALREADY DONE

 

**BitchWidow:** that was unexpected,,,

 

**VIPer:** NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION

 

**Arizona:** why

 

**VIPer:** BECAUSE I'M SPANISH,, AND UHH IT'S UNEXPECTED

 

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** MARI I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU

 

**FashionBaby:** yes??

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** LOOK AT THIS

 

(1) photo from  **I <3Ladynoir**

 

**FashionBaby:** is that Elena??

 

**I <3Ladynoir: **YUPP,, OR AT LEAST SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HER,, ALSO THE ARTIST OF THAT PAINTING’S NAME IS ELENA ZÓRRA, AND IF YA MIX UP THE LETTERS IN ZÓRRA YA GET ÓRRZA AKA ELENA'S LAST NAME

 

**FashionBaby:** what are you implying??

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** THAT THAT'S HELLA SUS

 

**FashionBaby:** maybe she's a great great great grandmother or something 

 

**I <3Ladynoir:** THEY HAVE THE SAME LITTLE SCAR ON THEIR CHEEK,,,, HOW IS THAT NOT SUSPICIOUS

 

**FashionBaby:** alya,,

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** ALSO,,, I DID SOME RESEARCH ON THIS ELENA ZORRA,,, TURNS OUT SHE WAS A PAINTER WHO WAS MARRIED TO SOME SPANISH NOBLE AND HAD AN AFFAIR WITH THIS OTHER NOBLEWOMAN CALLED ISABELLE WHO WAS LATER EXECUTED FOR WITCHCRAFT AND ROBBING THE RICH AND GIVING TO THE POOR

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** AND HERE IS A PICTURE OF ISABELLE THAT ELENA PAINTED

 

(1) photo from  **I <3Ladynoir**

 

**FashionBaby:** I dont fet it

 

**I <3Ladynoir:** THAT'S THE SAME EXACT PAINTING THAT IS ELENA'S HOME SCREEN

 

**FashionBaby:** OK so let's say our Elena and the one you learned about are the same person,,, how would that be possible??

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** WE HAVE A SUPERHERO THAT CAN DESTROY ANYTHING HE TOUCHES, ONE THAT IS FAST AS THE FLASH, ANOTHER WHO CAN CREATE ILLUSIONS, ONE WHO CAN FLY AND ANOTHER THAT CAN FIX ANYTHING,,,, ELENA BEING IMMORTAL ISN'T EXACTLY THE WEIRDEST THING WE'VE SEEN

 

**FashionBaby:** that's still not enough proof

 

**I <3Ladynoir:** FINE I'LL ASK HER MYSELF

 

**FashionBaby:** wait wut, no

 

**School Squad**

 

**I <3Ladynoir:** HEY ELENA YOU LIKE ART RIGHT

 

**SraFlaca:** HELL YEA I DO

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** WELL ,,, I LEARNED ABOUT THIS AWESOME ARTIST TODAY,,, SHE WAS AN AWESOME PAINTER AND WAS SECRETLY GAY

 

**SraFlaca:** REALLY??

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** YEA, HER NAME IS ELENA ZÓRRA,, ISN'T IT AMAZING HOW YOU TWO HAVE THE SAME NAME??

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

**VIPer:** THEY FOUND THE FUCKING DOTS

 

(1) photo from  **VIPer**

 

**BitchWidow:** I TOLD YOU

 

**School Squad**

 

**SraFlaca:** WELL, ELENA IS A PRETTY COMMON NAME,, ESPECIALLY IN SPAIN

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** TRUE,, BUT IF YA MIX UP THE LETTER IN HER NAME YA GET ORRZA A.K.A. YOU LAST NAME

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** AND YOUR HOME SCREEN IS A PAINTING OF ISABELLE A WOMAN THAT ELENA HAD AN AFFAIR WITH

 

**SraFlaca:** that's just a coincidence,, I just happened to find that painting very beautiful!!

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** BUT,, you're known for being super extra and researching the hell out of pieces of art you like,

 

**SraFlaca:** I don't always have to know everything about something I like!

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** well then,,why don't I give you some info about Isabelle!

 

**SraFlaca:** that's not necessary!

 

**I <3Ladynoir: ** Isabelle was raised in Spain but originally from France, she first met Elena at a party her husband held,, in fact many historians think that one of Elena's most famous work “The Lady in Blue” was based off of this meeting,,, a few months later tho Isabelle was killed for practicing witchcraft and robbing people

 

**FashionBaby:** I'm sorry Ellie, for some reason Alya thinks you're some sort of immortal or something just because of a few coincidences

 

**Unnamed Group Chat**

 

**VIPer:** I'M GOANAN KILLL THATA FOX I SAEAR TO FUCKING GOD I AM GONMNA SKJIN HER ALUVE

 

**AlphaDog:** WHAT HAPPENED

 

**BitchWidow:** apparently the Fox brought up how she and Isabelle met and how she died which then caused Elena to break down a bit

 

**AlphaDog:** oh, tell her that the mission is postponed until further notice then

  
**BitchWidow:** got it


	6. Of Filler and Films

  * **School Squad**



 

 **KimPossible:** WHY COULDN'T YOU BE BI CHLOE?? THIS SHOW IS SO DUMB

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** uh huh,,,, I saw you cry during episode 2 when the flashback scene came on,, you ain't slick

 

 **KimPossible:** FALSE REPORTS

 

 **MusicMeister:** i,,,, is that supposed to be “fake news”

 

 **PrinceChar:** COULD YALL STOP TEXTING, I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE SHOW

 

 **MusicMeister:** sorry dude

 

***Later***

 

 **KimPossible:** IF YOU COULD DATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WE'VE SEEN WHICH ONE WOULD YOU DATE

 

 **MusicMeister:** w a h t

 

 **KimPossible:** I may or may not have changed my stance on romance

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **h-how??

 

 **PrinceChar:** we've converted him,,,

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** one of us one of us one of us one of us

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **CHLOE WE NEED YOUR BITCHINESS TO STOP THIS MADNESS

 

 **Thumbelina:** JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US

 

 **B-For-Best:** ….

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **no,,, it can't be,,,

 

 **B-For-Best:** IT'S SOO CUUTTEE????

 

 **PrinceChar:** JULEKA WHAT DO YOU THINK??

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **YES! JULEKA !

 

 **DarkKnight:** @Kim I would totally date Keoipia

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **GODDAMMIT

 

 **MusicMeister:** c'mon babe,,, admit it,,, this show is really sweet

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **I KNOWWW

 

 **FashionBaby:** today I would like to thank the gods for making Chloe gay so we had the opportunity to watch _and_ analyze this amazing show

 

 **TeenageWitch:** your welcome ;)

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **BY THE WAY,,, INFINITY WAR IS COMING OUT SOON!!! DO Y'ALL WANNA GO TO THE MOVIES TOGETHER OR SOMETHING

 

 **Thumbelina:** we can take up an entire row!!

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** YESSSS

 

 **FashionBaby:** DO WE HAVE EVERYONE'S AND THEIR PARENTS’ OK?

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** ye boi

 

 **KimPossible:** YAS

 

 **Thumbelina:** my dad's alright with it!

 

 **MusicMeister:** YUPPITY YUP

 

 **BFG:** Im coming

 

 **PrinceChar:** My dad's not there that day so I'm sneakin out!!

 

 **SraFlaca:** I'M READY TO SCREAM LAUGH AND CRY,,,,, /ALL AT ONCE/

 

 **KindaHungryArtist:** yeah

 

 **LilaRox:** I've got nothing better to do

 

 **B-For-Best:** hanging out with friends while watchinv an awesome movie? sign me up!!!

 

 **PrincessDaisy:** Yes!!!!

 

 **Einstein2.0:** Y E A H

 

 **TeenageWitch:** my parents are ok with it!!

 

 **DarkKnight:** I MAY BE A DC FAN BUT I'M TOTALLY GONNA BE THERE

 

 **MusicMeister:** tag urself, Im Juleka

 

 **FashionBaby:** WE SHOULD ALL WEAR MARVEL PJS OR SOMETHING

 

 **DarkKnight:** WE SHOULD ALL JUST WEAR ALL OF THE MARVEL MERCH WE OWN

 

 **SraFlaca:** UMM IMMA NEED TO BUY SOME THEN CUZ I'M A CHEAP ASS WHO NEVER BUYS ANY

 

 **KimPossible:** WE'RE GOIN ON A SHOPPING TRIP FOR MERCHHH

 

 **B-For-Best:** never thought I'd see the day where Kim wants to go shopping

 

 **KimPossible:** IT WOULD BE A FUCKING CRIME TO NOT WEAR MARVEL MERCH TO INFINIYY WAR

 

 **PrinceChar:** JUST

 

 **MusicMeister:** TWO

 

 **KindaHungryArtist:** (2)

 

 **B-For-Best:** MOR

 

 **DarkKnight:** DAYSS

 

 **PrincessDaisy:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **KimPossible:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **PrincessDaisy:** can't wait to see who dies!!!

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 

 **TeenageWitch:** ROSE WHAT THE // _FUCK//_

 

 **PrincessDaisy:** sorry!! one of my brothers stole my phone!!

 

 **TeenageWitch:** mhmm,,,,

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **ah, siblings are terrible like that

 

 **FashionBaby:** can't relate

 

 **PrinceChar:** can't relate

 

 **MusicMeister:** can't relate

 

 **TeenageWitch:** can't relate

 

 **Einstein2.0:** can't relate

 

 **BFG:** can't relate

 

 **Thumbelina:** can't relate

 

 **B-For-Best:** can't relate

 

 **Sk8erGirl:** can't relate

 

 **SraFlaca:** holy shit there's so many single kids,,

 

 **KindaHungryArtist:** I envy you guys,,

 

 **Thumbelina:** but having siblings sounds so fun??

 

 **KindaHungryArtist:** you say that as someone who never has to compete for attention,, which is even worst if you're shy like me!!

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **or be blamed for something your siblings did while they get off the hook!!

 

 **DarkKnight:** or be constantly compared to them!!

 

 **SraFlaca:** or have them blackmail you with your personal secrets!!

 

 **MusicMeister:** are y'all ok??

 

 **I <3Ladynoir: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
